Best of Friends
by WaveRider 53
Summary: James Potter, and Sirius Black, before school when they were still kids, just trying to make it though life... better than the summary, please read , you will love it! rated 'T' for one word, but I'm paranoid


_Ok hey, I wrote this along with like seven others over the passed few months but now I'm going post them!! if you like this one, look at my other one, **"in his eyes"** and **"Lips of an angel"**… ok pleases review because it will make me happy and more motivated to post the rest of my finished one shots…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the song of characters, but I do own the idea if that counts for something**_

James and Sirius are ten years old. It's a warm sunny day and the boys are planning on meeting under the big oak tree behind the old muggle school.

**When you're the best of friends**

James got to the tree first and waited for Sirius, when Sirius came he looked sad and held his toy broom dragging on the floor behind him.

"What's the matter, si?" James asked

"my mother, she said I cant hang out with you anymore"

"well , she said that before and it hasn't bothered you" James said trying to sound as if it was no big deal.

"yeah your right, come on race you to that tree and back!" Sirius hoped on him broom before James even stood up

**Having so much fun together**

"hey no fair you got head start!" James called from behind. James caught up quickly having the fastest toy broom, Sirius family was much richer than James's but they didn't spend money on Sirius. **  
You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair**

James pushed Sirius in the air causing him to fall of his broom but not before he pulled James with him, they started to play wrestle on the floor

**You're the best of friends**

The boys stopped after a long time and then they started to laugh at each other**  
Life's a happy game**

"your glasses are all bent" Sirius laughed pointing at James face**  
You could clown around forever**

"yeah well" your hair and shirt all twisted and crazy" James choked out between laughs**  
Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries**

"at least my hair isn't like that all the time" Sirius laughed out pointing at James naturally messy hair**  
Life's one happy game**

A loud popping noise came and the boy looked up at a near by hillboth thinking 'oh, no'**  
**Sirius mother stood on top of the hill, all the boys could see was the out line of her body, "SIRUS, YOU THAT ASS OF YOURS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, OR YOU WONT EAT FOR A WEEK!"

Sirius looked at James, "havta go, she means business, I wouldn't cross her"**  
If only the world wouldn't get in the way**

Sirius walk up to the hill, James watched from the bottom. Once Sirius was in arm reach of his mother, she grabbed him by the collar, and slapped him hard on the face, James saw his best friend fall to the ground in pain, and the worse part is James couldn't even do anything. after a few more hit Sirius and his mother disappeared.**  
If only people would just let you play**

James ran home, and by the time he got there it was almost dark.

"mom, mom!" James called "you have to help me"

His mother ran in to the room, "James are you ok?" she asked as the took a wet wash cloth to his face

"yeah, I'm fine" he pushed the cloth away "but Sirius, I saw it, his mother beats him, its not fair, you have to do something."**  
They say you're both being fools**

"James dear, please I'm sorry, their nothing I can do, even if we could how would we prove it, she would have taken the bruises away with magic"James Mother sighed, wiping her sons face again "I wish you wouldn't hang out with him any more, it was fine when you were little but know you only have one more year and your in school, his family, is a bad family, they support dark magic , and Sirius will grow up to just like them."

James tore away from his mother "No! You don't get, he's not like that, Sirius doesn't care what kind of _blood_ you have! He's different!"

**You're breaking all the rules**

"James, he's not bad yet , but he will be when he gets older" James's Mother frowned, Sirius always made her laugh, but she knew that sooner or later he would end up just like the rest of his family. James stormed up to his room on the third floor. His mother was wrong, Sirius was different, and he getting hit because of it.**  
They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland  
Hu-hu-hu  
**

The next day James walked to the old oak tree, not really expecting Sirius to be there, his mother looked really mad.**  
When you're the best of friends**

"hey, James" Sirius was already under the tree

"Oh hey!, I didn't think you'd be here today." James looked at his best friend, there were no bruises but Sirius still looked like he was in pain, "are you ok?"

Sirius looked up, "yeah ill be fine!" he was frowning but then he smiled, "she getting weaker as she gets older, I remember when her hits would turn blue almost instantly"

"oh" James still could not smile

**Sharing all that you discover**

"Hey James,"

"Yeah"

"Lets not talk about that any more"

"Ok" James half smiled at Sirius**  
When that moment has past, will that friendship last?**

"si, I want to let you know that you're my brother, and I'll always be there for you, I'll even kill your mother, once I learn how"

Sirius laughed, "yeah, your my brother too, but no way are you killing my mother, that's my job"

The two boys laughed, and spent the rest of the day making a list of ways to get back at Sirius's family**  
Who can say? There's a way!**

"we're going to stay friends for ever"

"yes we are, si , even if world doesn't want us to"**  
Oh I hope... I hope it never ends**

"Yeah" Sirius agreed then he looked over at his best friend, "thanks"

James didn't understand what Sirius said thanks about but it didn't matter, "no problem, buddy no problem at all"**  
'Cause you're the best of friends**


End file.
